


Analogous

by Aly208



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly208/pseuds/Aly208
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stared at each other. Red met red; a river of lava crossed the path of a blaze of fire. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analogous

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: PWP (sticky) 
> 
> A/N: A gift for my platonic soulmate, Enxhi, who requested Megatron/Starscream porn. Hope you enjoy it, darling! :)

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" taunted Starscream, raising an optical ridge as his lips smoothed into a smug smirk.

Megatron growled and leaned over Starscream, directly beside the Seeker's left audio receptor. "I'm ready for anything, Starscream," he whispered, the designation rolling off his glossa as smoothly as refined high-grade down one's throat.

Starscream shivered, and it was Megatron's turn to smirk.

"Are you sure that it's not  _you_ having second thoughts, my dear Second?" Megatron's lips brushed against Starscream's helm. His voice was barely a whisper, embracing Starscream with its warm softness.

With optics the color of a rose but an expression guarded with thorns, Starscream was no fool. He did not, nor would he ever, melt from such warmth.

"I'm sure, oh mighty Megatron," he whispered back, gazing into Megatron's fierce optics.

They stared at each other. Red met red; a river of lava crossed the path of a blaze of fire. They could've watched each other for minutes, for days, for years; they had no idea, nor could they honestly care.

And then their lips met.

Neither of the two knew who leaned in first, but it didn't matter. When flames licked and brushed against lava, it didn't matter what touched what first. All that really mattered was the reaction afterward.

Starscream sucked on Megatron's bottom lip, glossa tracing over his bottom dentae and entwining with Megatron's own glossa. The two fought for a while over who was dominating this time. Warm, wet glossas struggled in a constant battle, the tips poking each other one moment and then uniting the next. However, when Starscream found himself bending backwards and glossa growing tired, they both knew it was Megatron who won.

Feeling victorious, Megatron slowly slid his servo down from Starscream's waist, greedily feeling up as much smooth metal as he could, until he reached Starscream's hip plating. Meanwhile, his other servo ran up Starscream's body, cupping and caressing one of the Seeker's rectangular turbines.

Starscream whimpered, and Megatron's lips curved into a smirk mid-kiss. He groped the turbine one last time and headed straight to the Seeker's wings. Megatron laid his palm flat against the wing, sliding over it until he reached the top outer edge. He toyed with the tip, twisting it and rubbing gently.

Starscream moaned into the kiss. In an attempt to gain more control of the situation, he took one of his servos twined around Megatron's neck and trailed his fingers down the mech's chassis, sliding them down sensually. His other servo grabbed Megatron's shoulder and pulled him closer, until their chests pressed together and their fervent crotch platings grinded against each other.

With a loud smack, their lips pulled apart. Starscream licked his sore lips, optics dim with lust but dentae sharp as he gazed up predatorily at Megatron. He turned and focused his attention on Megatron's neck, soft lips surrounding and encasing the neck cables in warmth. He nibbled delicately, continuing to grind their crotch platings together, and Megatron let out a long groan.

Starscream smirked and was just about to trail his fingers even lower, when he felt himself being lifted from the ground and carried.

Initially, he would've flailed had this not been a common occurrence. Instead, Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist, daintily interlacing his servos behind the Decepticon Lord's neck and kissing his cheek.

Megatron tightened his grip beneath the Seeker's thighs, and Starscream swore he saw his expression soften a bit.

Apparently, that little kiss also did more wonders; instead of tossing Starscream onto the berth like he usually would, Megatron set him down like he was a porcelain doll.

Maybe Starscream should kiss Megatron more often like that.

He cast the thought aside for later as Megatron got on top of him and started their kiss up again. Starscream turned off his optics, focusing on the warm lips attached to his. He felt big, strong servos roaming over his body, and Starscream moaned.

Megatron broke the kiss. Starscream's optics turned on and he pouted, but Megatron merely smirked at him and pushed his legs apart. Cool, inviting fingers trailed along his hot interfacing panel, and Starscream was embarrassed by how quickly his port cover snapped open.

"I can see you're eager," commented Megatron, optical ridges rising as lubricant dribbled out.

Starscream's cheek plates flushed scarlet, the color almost as deeply red as his optics.

"S-Shut up!" he said, but with no real spite.

Megatron chuckled and Starscream huffed, crossing his arms over his cockpit and pouting.

However, the pouting didn't last for long as Megatron soon began tracing the rim of Starscream's valve, slowly and carefully going over each exterior sensor node and exciting them. Lubricant continued to trickle out at a faster pace.

Starscream bit his lip, stifling a moan, and repeatedly curled and uncurled his fingers. He didn't comment on Megatron's lack of speed, knowing that the Decepticon would purposely take even longer if he did, and instead spread his legs even further apart in invitation.

For once, Megatron took the hint. Red met red once more in a heated stare, and Megatron smirked crookedly at Starscream. Without breaking optic contact, he took his finger and shoved it into the hilt of Starscream's valve in one fluid motion.

Starscream's optics widened. His fingers flew uncurled. His jaw dropped, and the only sound he found himself capable of was a gasp.

Relentless, Megatron thrust his finger in and out, constantly stroking and rubbing against susceptive sensor nodes. He quickly added a second finger, and Starscream's valve clenched around them, more lubricant seeping out and sliding to the Seeker's inner thighs.

Starscream's hips rocked back and forth against Megatron's fingers in rhythm. The only sound he was capable of making was to murmur Megatron's designation like a fervent prayer on his lips. As a third finger slipped in, Megatron's pace even further quickening, Starscream turned off his optics and threw his head back, riding on the waves of pleasure crashing down upon him. He was near overload, he knew, it was coming soo-

Megatron removed his fingers.

Starscream froze. In shock, he left his legs in the air, completely wide open, as he looked up at Megatron with a bewildered expression.

"Calm down, Starscream," Megatron said, smirking for the millionth time, and Starscream's fingers were itching to scratch it off his stupid face. Megatron rolled his optics like they weren't in the middle of interfacing, and he opened his interface panel.

Starscream whimpered, unable to form any other words, and leaned back down, pouting.

It didn't take long for Megatron's spike to pressurize, and Starscream soon felt the spike on the rim of his valve, teasing the exterior sensor nodes as it circled around them.

"Nnnggnnnn, Megatron, hurry up," said Starscream, port squeezing in anticipation and its walls quivering.

Megatron's optics flashed – the sign of horrible,  _horrible_ mischief.

Starscream bit down on his glossa to prevent himself from saying something he'd regret. Instead, before Megatron could even open his mouth to spew his mischief, Starscream met Megatron's gaze and burst out with, "Megatron, wait."

The glint disappeared from Megatron's optics, and he frowned. "What?" he rumbled.

Starscream smirked, grabbing onto Megatron's servo and interlacing their fingers together. He looked back up and nodded.

Megatron rolled his optics, but he didn't move his servo away. Instead, he adjusted his spike and aligned it perfectly to Starscream's warm, wet port.

With one strong push, he spread open the slick, soft lining of Starscream's valve and slid deep inside. Starscream gasped, grasping tightly onto his leader's servo, and Megatron squeezed back.

Megatron set a vigorous pace as he thrust into Starscream, whose hips quickly rocked back and forth to match Megatron's speed, valve clutching and releasing erratically.

"M-Megatron! I-I'm going to-" Starscream couldn't even finish his sentence before he overloaded, letting out a scream teeming past the brim with pleasure. His valve spasmed, and that was when Megatron lost control, coming hard with a roar.

Megatron stayed still for a few moments, trying to let his cooling fans do their job, before he pulled out and closed his and his SIC's interfacing panels. Immediately afterward, he collapsed on top of Starscream, digging his head into the Seeker's neck. Starscream said nothing about it for once, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Megatron's broad chassis. They fell asleep like that.

It wasn't such a bad reaction to wake up to.


End file.
